zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Xia Tian / Gui Long
Xia Tian (Summer in translation) is a sweet kid with a good heart, but he often gets taken advantage of due to his naivety. Though he is born with powerful abilities, he dislikes using them. He dreams to follow his father’s footsteps and become a musician, an idea his mother strongly opposes to initially. But he convinces her to allow him to follow his dream, and then becomes the lead singer of Dong Cheng Wei (東城衛). In his family, he is the middle sinbling and one of the strongest family members. Destined for greatness Since he made little effort in controlling his powerful but unstable abilities, a "Feng Long Tie" (封龍貼) was placed on his neck making him no different from a "Ma Gua" (麻瓜 / Muggle). Xiu believes Xia Tian has the potential to become a "Zhong Ji Tie Ke Ren" (終極鐵克人/ Ultimate Iron Man), a savior of worlds, so he taught Xia Tian to play guitar and control Gui Long (鬼龍 / Ghostly Dragon) - his evil half with greater power, who on several occasions, attempts to destroy Xia Tian in order to become the dominant personality. But although they are enemies, they have once come together to fight against Zack, their evil counterpart from the Bronze Dimension. Despite Xia Tian’s inability to control Gui Long, his mother made him the guardian of the Xia family heirloom, the "Feng Long Ka" (封龍卡 / Seal Dragon Card), a mini disk containing everything about "power-users" (異能行者). In order for Xia Tian to become Zhong Ji Tie Ke Ren, he must find the five original power-users of wind, fire, thunder, lightning and rain (原位異能行者) and collect their elements. In the end, he succeeds in collecting the five elemental powers and becomes the legendary Zhong Ji Tie Ke Ren. Nicknames Xia Mei calls him "Xiao Ge" (小哥 / Little Big Brother). Ren Chen Wen sometimes calls him "Tian Ge" (天哥 / Big Brother Tian) along with Xia Mi and Wa Ge, however, he is more common to call him "Wo De Tian Ge" (我的天哥 / My Big Brother Tian). His evil half Gui Long sometimes calls him "Xiao Tian Tian" (小天天 / Little Tian) to mock him. Relationships Love life His biggest motivation to develop his powers and guitar skills is Han, a girl he met when he was a child and has liked ever since. To save her life, he rushed into "Mie" (滅 / destruction) to rescue her trapped soul and was willing to trade his soul for hers. When they both safely returned to the human world, their love blossomed, but not without trials. First, his father told him Han was his half-sister. They were forced to separate and treat each other with indifference. Then, he found out Han was part his paternal grandfather’s conspiracy to dominate the world. But the good news is that he and Han are not related and the two finally get a happy ending. Specialty Gui Long When he takes off the Feng Long Tie, he transforms into Gui Long and becomes unable to control his actions. But thanks to Xiu, he learns a spell to help him control Gui Long. Eventually he becomes strong enough to suppress him without using the Feng Long Tie. Gui Long's main weapon is the guitar pick "Gui Long Pi Ke" (鬼龍鎞克 / Gui Long Guitar Pick) as his weapon, into which the Feng Long Ka is embedded. His notable, yet lowest ability is to impregnant people through a simple kiss (this implies boys as well). Those who fall victim will become pregnant, smile crazily and be flirtatious for three days before the effect wears off. Gui Long disappears when the Master, his paternal grandfather, executes his plan to dominate the world, causing half of his powers to disappear along with Gui Long. Gui Long's disappearance makes Xia Tian the dominant personality. Zhong Ji Tie Ke Ren When Xia Tian finally becomes Zhong Ji Tie Ke Ren, he becomes able to cast all kinds of spells that were previously used and can use the legendary guitar "Tie Ke Wu Ji" (鐵克無極 / Iron Limitless) as his primary weapon and also uses the Feng Long Ka as his guitar pick. Alternate counterparts Xia Tian has an alternate counterpart named Wang Da Dong in the Gold Dimension, whom was the lead character of the previous show, KO One: and an evil counterpart named Zack in the Bronze Dimension. Xia Tian and Da Dong share the same aspect of ability; they can vary their own powers to become comparable to their opponent's. It is no doubt that Zack might shares the same aspect as well. Category:The X-Family Category:The X-Family characters Category:Main characters